En un mundo relativo los demonios tienen corazón y los ángeles cuernos
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Los polos opuestos se atraen pero la mayoría de las veces el amor es imposible. Meg sabe torturar, infligir dolor, y poseer cuerpos, pero... ¿Y amar? ¿Puede eso ser posible para un demonio? Ella aprendió...con el equivocado. Pero no importaba que tan equivocada estuviera, había encontrado un unicornio.


*******Aviso:**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

_*****__**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW._

Meg nunca pensó que como demonio sentiría amor. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese realmente amor. Los demonios no podían amar, además, ¿Qué clase de amor podría ofrecer o sentir un demonio? Seguramente no uno muy bueno o agradable.

Todo era relativo.

Ella era toda una experta en torturas, mutilaciones, poseer cuerpos, hacer sufrir, dolor, agonía… pero absolutamente nada de sentimientos profundos.

Y entonces apareció Cas.

Su unicornio.

Al principio no fue así, claro. Las cosas solo se fueron desarrollando y evolucionando, al menos para Meg. De todas maneras, el maldito destino los había hecho polos opuestos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Un ángel y un demonio. Sin punto intermedio. Todo era blanco y negro.

Pero como ya se sabe. Todo es relativo.

Siendo enemigos declarados por naturaleza, ¿Qué otra opción quedaba sino luchar? Querían cosas diferentes, porque eran diferentes. Meg estaba a favor del apocalipsis en la tierra y Castiel quería evitar la destrucción de la humanidad a toda costa.

Estuvieron cara a cara demasiadas ocasiones, como polos opuestos.

Como esa vez cuando Castiel se hallaba encerrado en un anillo de fuego sagrado y Meg se había quedado vigilándolo por órdenes de Lucifer, las cosas no habían terminado bien para ella. Pero aceptaba que el ingenio de Castiel era algo chispeante, aunque solo aparecía cuando el realmente estaba en problemas.

Para ese entonces el la veía como una abominación, un simple y ordinario demonio que podía llegar a ser peligroso si no era controlado. Y Meg lo veía como el ángel que era una piedra en el camino para llevar el apocalipsis a la tierra y al cielo y triunfar.

Castiel nunca trabajaría lado a lado con Meg por su propia cuenta, ni siquiera lo vería como una opción. Debía de ser empujado por los Winchester y ni siquiera entonces estaba de acuerdo. Nunca lo estaría.

Pero entonces…

Tuvieron que aliarse para intentar derrotar a Crowley, con la mala suerte de quedarse encerrados en el lugar con perros del infierno… aunque no fue tan malo después de todo, y tal vez no fue tan mala la suerte.

Ellos se habían besado. Y aunque Meg lo había hecho como un engaño solo para poder conseguir la espada de Cas, en cuanto lo besó supo que así era como debía de sentirse el cielo. Sus labios conectaron y ella saboreó lo angelical en el. Descubrió que Cas, sabía a ángel. Fuerte, poderoso, puro, brillante.

Y cuando el momento terminó ella se vio de regreso con los pies en la tierra, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque el la acorraló contra la pared y la besó nuevamente. Ella no podía estar mas sorprendida, ¿El ángel Castiel besando a una abominación? ¿A un demonio? No pudo negar que se sintió bien. Y allí aparecieron los malditos sentimientos.

¿Pero Castiel sintió algo o fue solo un beso? En ese momento, para el ángel eso solo fue un contacto, una exploración que llevó a cabo para probar. Por impulso.

Meg se enfrentó a la realidad, al enfrentar a los perros del infierno. Sola.

Luego se encontraron nuevamente pero esta vez, el ángel no sabía que era un ángel, y no sabia quien era en lo absoluto.

Ella lo hizo recordar, y lo sintió como un triunfo. Le devolvió la identidad a Castiel. Y con todo eso, todo lo bueno, piadoso y bondadoso que era, y el se sacrificó para salvar a Sam, quedando en coma.

¿Qué si entristeció eso a Meg? Tal vez. Pero no se hubiese esperado menos de el. Y por eso se quedo a su lado, cuidándolo y velando por el. Porque ahora el poderoso, fuerte y decidido ángel era poca cosa vulnerable en una cama de hospital.

Cuando el por fin despertó, diferente, y extrañamente cariñoso con ella, Meg no se hizo ideas. La respuesta era simple: el tipo había sufrido serios daños cerebrales y un cambio de personalidad. Le dejaría el desastre a los Winchester que le debían bastante a Castiel.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía cuando el le hablaba cariñosamente era algo de lo que debía ocuparse ella. Las famosas mariposas en el estomago que ella no deseaba y quería ahogar en sangre.

No negaría que el hecho de que el la seguía a todas partes y que la seguiría a donde fuera era algo que la hacia sentir bien.

Ella estaba sintiendo todo, estaba sintiéndolo a el, y por el. Y por el, mató. Por protegerlo y defenderlo mató a Hester. El hecho de que ella como demonio estaba siendo guardián de un ángel…era algo inconcebible pero cierto, nadie lo entendería. Ni siquiera ella lo hacia, debía ser la desgracia de todos los demonios y el infierno.

Pero ella vio el cambio en Cas, también. El se volvió protector con ella, la quería cerca, a su alrededor.

Y por primera vez, eran algo así como amigos.

Con el correr del tiempo, Meg fue atrapada y torturada por meses por Crowley y sus demonios y cual fue su sorpresa cuando fue rescatada de la agonía por el ángel. Con el que ya podía decir, compartía una historia. Se conocían bien.

El curó y cuido sus heridas, y Meg estaba feliz de verlo, después de estar encerrada y sufriendo por meses, la llegada de Cas fue como un rayo de luz en las penumbras.

Y mientras el cuidaba de ella, Meg sentía la atracción tirando abajo en su estomago, su corazón humano golpeteaba agitado contra su pecho al mínimo roce del ángel. Era algo nuevo y no se sentía mal en lo absoluto. Ella imaginaba el sexo con el. Un Demonio y un Ángel intimando. El mundo se pondría de cabeza, pero ella estaba segura de que estaría satisfecha. Claro que el era un ángel inocente, un poco despistado que apenas captaba todo el coqueteo y las señales, aun incluso cuando ella le recordó el beso que le había dado mucho tiempo atrás

¿Qué pensaba Castiel de todo esto? Que un ángel y un demonio era algo que nunca pasaría, al menos no en mucho tiempo. ¿Tal vez si dejaban pasar la eternidad y su relación seguía evolucionando? No odiaba a Meg. Podría decirse que se había encariñado con ella, porque como demonio, ella había mostrado humanidad, ayudándolo y ayudando a los Winchester varias veces. Y Castiel sabia que la humanidad par criaturas así era una opción que podían elegir si lo querían, y ella lo había querido, lo cual la hacia especial. Sentía una extraña conexión con ella, y también atracción pero nunca se dejaría llevar por eso.

Tenia por Meg aprecio suficiente para desear mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando fueron a buscar la tabla de los ángeles, Meg no esperaba que su destino se sellara, y Castiel no esperaba que fuese la última vez que la vería.

Crowley apareció y por todo lo bueno del mundo, Meg lo entretuvo para concederle tiempo de los Winchester y a su unicornio que escaparan con la tabla.

Vio a los Winchester escapar, y al no ver a su unicornio comprendió que el se había marchado por su cuenta, con la tabla de los ángeles en su posesión, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para estar segura. Hirió a Crowley y momentos antes de ser asesinada por el demonio, lo supo. Supo que estaba enamorada de Cas, que lo estaba desde hacia tiempo. Y darse cuenta de eso significó liberación y alivio.

Se había enamorado de un ángel, su ángel, su Cas, su Clarence, su unicornio.

Había fracasado como demonio, pero ya nada le importaba excepto que Castiel lograra lo que el y los Winchester buscaban.

Entonces Crowley la apuñaló con una espada de ángel y todo se acabó. La oscuridad de la que ella había salido la engulló, reclamándola como suya de nuevo. Los demonios se forman de la oscuridad, y siempre regresan a ella. Sin embargo Meg podía estar satisfecha, de que un rayo de luz había penetrado toda su oscuridad e iluminado su existencia.

Siempre serian dos lados de una misma moneda, eso estaban destinados a ser desde el inicio. Pero al final todo fue relativo. Meg no fue tan mala, y Castiel no fue un santo.


End file.
